Back Together
by ezriaandbones
Summary: What happens when Ella and Byron find out about Ezra


I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ALL THOUGH I WANT TO.

GO EASY ON MY IT MY FIRST TIME WRITING ONE.

* * *

"Mom please don't do this please" Aria pleads trying to talk her mom out of sending Ezra to jail.

"Aria I have to this man took advantage of you and I won't let him walk free for a day longer" Ella said to Aria.

That's all Aria need now she was ran out of the car and an to Ezra's apartment.

But when she got there it was too late he was already gone.

Tear streaming down her face when she heard a knock on the door.

She goes to answer to find her mom at the door with bags in her hands and a disappointed look on her face.

"Come on your leaving" Ella said calmly.

"Where am I going?,Do I even get to tell the girls were I'm going or not?" By now Aria was angry.

5 hours ago she was in this very apartment with her boyfriend talking and watching movies.

"No but we will tell them where your going don't worry" Ella said

"AND WHERE WOULD THAT BE MOM" Aria snarled back.

"Saint mary's all girls boarding school"Ella said with no emotion

Aria pov

1 YEAR LATER

I've been in this school for a year I only speak when I am on the phone to the girls but not any other time.

Before I got her I took half of Ezra's clothes,they were the only thing I got let of him apart from my tattoo that is his name across my waist. I am now thinking about how much I miss him and start crying in my room when I hear a knock on my door.

I go to the door and see my principle.

"Aria you will be sharing your room from now on and by the way your parents called and said that they will not be able to visit you this term" I let out a sigh of course they can't visit me,we haven't been in the same room since I got here.

I just about to shut the door when she says "You have visitor's downstairs to speak to".

I slip one of Ezra's old Hollis jumpers on and walk down stairs to see my three best friends there.

"Omg"Is all I can say when they turn.

I look down at my hand since I been here I've been hospitalized twice for not eating since I got and the girls we talk on the phone all the time but this is the first time I have actually seen them since I got here.

Hanna's pov

Me,Spencer,Emily make our way to see how Aria is .When we got there I hated this place instinctively. This is the first time we have been to see Aria here and when we got here everybody was whispering things about Ali and 'A'.Most of this stuff had finished when Aria left Rosewood.

When the principal said Aria will be down in a moment Spencer shook her hand and thanked her.

We all turned around to see Aria standing there and once she spoke everyone around us started gossiping I heard questions like "Did she really just speak? and Who are these are people who made her speak they deserve a trophy and I didn't even think she could speak".

These questions made me so angry I stood on the stage and said"Hey everybody ,yes she did just speak apparently that's big news here but back home Aria spoke all the time like constantly but mostly asking us for alibis so she could be with her boyfriend that is an amazing guy and HOT SO-"I was interrupted by Aria .

"Hanna why are you saying this. Just leave it" Just then Aria shirt pulled up a bit just enough to notice a small mark of ink on her stomach.

"Aria what that"Pointing to the tattoo.

"Nothing leave it lets go"Trying to drag me up the I stay still and I hear her take a deep breath.

"A tattoo"She said avoiding my eyes.

"WHAT"We all said at the same time.

She pull up her shirt to revealed Ezra's name on her waist and with that we pull her in to a hug as she started crying.

"So as I was saying she does speak she also can sing she's amazing and we are Hanna,Emily and Spencer her best friends so any more questions"I wait and nobody but there hand up so I look away.

When I turn to Aria I immediately notice she wasn't herself:she was all bone ,her hair wasn't curled just a mess,she was wearing clothes far too big for her which I believed to be Ezra's,her eyes were dark,she had no make up on.

Once Aria was down the stairs we all ran up to her and hugged her again and we laughed and smiled.

I said "Aria you need a serious make over come on"As I drag her back up the stairs and into her or should I say ours, Me ,Spencer and Emily have all been sent here to get away from all the drama but Aria doesn't know that yet.

"So who do you share this dorm with? "I asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no one well not yet anyway later on a bitch is going to come and take my privacy if I can remember correctly three bitches are".Before we could say anything there was a knock on the door it was our stuff and the principle was there to.

"Aria I see you have met your new room mates I leave them to get settled.I trust you will take good care of" she said and closed the door behind her.

"Hey were the bitches taking your privacy I hope you don't mind"I say she pulls us all in for enough hug.

Aria pov

"I can't believe you guys are my new room mates but we better hurry we have class in ten minutes and there a speakers coming in today"I say getting my old clothes on and my old make up on and hair curled. With my friends here is like I'm here again well at least half me anyway. My heart still belongs to Ezra.

When we get to the classroom everybody is staring at me.

One girl Lilly I think her name is said"Damn girl where did you come from and give us back Aria".

"Thanks"I Hanna asked the class " Aright who is the brain of the class because I need help in this subject and Spencer usually helps me but she doesn't know either so we might need help so who is the best".

With that every one faced me"Hey I told you I loved English but this time there is no chance that what happened last time can happen we have I women"I said as they all looked at me shocked.

Before they could respond Mrs Hale came in.

"OK today we have two writers coming in to talk about there books they wrote about a teacher-student affair" This caught my attention.

"OK so he came all the way from Rosewood"Spencer Hanna and Emily look at me.

"So everyone welcome Ezra fitz"Right then my heart stop and that when I hear the all too familiar voice called me "Aria I-"before he could say something Mrs Hale spoke.

"Is there something wrong here? "she said as the class stared between us.

With that I ran to the front and kissed him.

"I'm was thrown me here before I could fight and if you looking for half your clothes I took them I need something to remind me of you"I said tears running down my face.

Just then something on his arm caught my attention

"what's that"pointing to his arm and pulled his jumper up.

Just then I read "Aria,b-26,Movies,Coffee,everything"

Then I pull up my top that said "Ezra,my love,my soul mate,my best friend.

We smile at each other and then Ezra turn his attention to the class and notices the girls so he turn and says

"I hope you took care of my girl while I was away" Then he looks down at me

"Aria what happened while I was away your so skinny"

"Ezra-" Just then one of the girls name Jamie the closest thing I had to a friend here said

"You don't know that she refused to eat she was hospitalized twice for it. Today is the first day she's worn make , done her hair,even spoken to anyone" Ezra looks at me tear streaming down his face.

"Babe I am so sorry" "It's OK you and the girls are her now my life is complete and don't worry about my parent I haven't seen them since I Christmas I'd go to Rosewood and just stay at your apartment. I didn't leave unless it's to go back here.I was going to visit the girls but there parents would have told mine so.

Before any one could speak. Ej Fitz came in.

"There you go he's been an angel as usual he doesn't much look like you though I think he look's like his father ".The nurse came in and said.

"Mommy"he stops and hugs me then I lift him up but then he squirm down and ask Ezra to pick him up and says"daddy where have you been you should have been today is the only day mommy's ever smiled unless she's looking at a picture of you."he says in his angry tone.

Ezra just laughs"I'm sorry,now you know my name what's yours"Ezra says as he bent down .

"My name is Ezra James Fitz but you can call me Ej"Ezra smiles and says to Me"You named our son after me"This make the whole class awe.

Just then Sophie Shea walks in the room and runs straight passed us"Auntie Spencer,Auntie Hanna,Aunt Emily".Then turns her attention to me. " mommy. Ej hurt me because I is smartest and he's not"

I turn my attention to the little boy who just ran behind Mrs Hale "Ezra James Fitz say sorry to your sister now ""I SORRY SOPHIE I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU NOT HURT YOU."tears streaming down his face.

"Its OK you're not the only family member that hurt me. Byron, mommy's daddy he's a nasty poo pants who made mommy sad by taking daddy away." With that Ej took Sophie hand and said"Sophie but daddy found us he's right here."dragging Sophie to meet Ezra

"DADDY,YOU FOUND US DON'T GO AWAY AGAIN PLEASE"she said hugging Ezra's legs tight.

"I promise pumpkin so Sophie what's your full name"

"Sophie Shea fitz"he smiled at her and she continued"and do you want to know Shea stands for?"

Ezra nodded.

"it's mommy and her three best friend first letter of each of there names Spencer,Hanna,Emily and mommy"she said proud she could remember that.

Just then the girls came and hugged me,Ej,Ezra,Sophie

Hanna faced Ezra and said "looks like we have more than you girl to look after now hey fitzy"she said

"yes guess we do "and then kissed my head.

Just than Mrs hale Said that" Ezra you better get started on your book even know we all know what is about"she smiled at me

Once Ezra finished telling mine and his story .He sat at the back of the class with Sophie and Ej.

"OK so the next visitor is also from Rosewood you aren't going to tell us you dated him to are you?"With that I said "I don't know."

"OK well I'll let him introduce the rest everyone welcome Noel Kahn"This time it was pure anger that raced through my body.

"Hello everybody today I will be telling you about this girl named Ariana Montgubery,she and Ezran Flitz got together but soon later Ariana was shipped away to a boarding school because her ex boyfriend told her parents about their relationship."He said with a smirk on his face.

Just as I was about to get up Mrs hale told me to "Talk to him and not don't do any thing else"I sighed and sat down when he said "Oh so Aria you bumming this teacher too. You Just can't help your self you slut."

When he said that tears was streaming down my face.

Just then I hear him scream pain when I notice Ezra is back and he is hitting Noel while Sophie came and cuddled kicks Noel in the shins.I just laugh then got up took Ezra's hand and kiss him.

"Ej what have told you about kicking""but mommy I promised you I wasn't going to stand there and watch you cry and plus this man made daddy go away. "He said as Ezra pick's him up.

That when I walk up to Noel and say"Looks like you lost again Noel and by the way you are so stupid I thought 'A' was the one who told my parents."

Just then my principle asks "what's going on in here?"

We all stare at each other not knowing what to say then she sees Ezra holding Ej and gasps

"Oh no one of the speakers is Ej and Sophie's I'm so happy for you but why is the other on the floor?"

"Well -"I was interrupted by about five people

"aright stop Mrs hale what happened here and why one of our guests on the floor"

"well you see Ezra and Aria found each other and that was when he found out Ej is named after him and that Sophie middle name is built up of her and her best friends name so they told his and Aria's story and then the next guest is from the same town and was very rude to Aria and Ezra they also found that he was the reason they split up so than Ezra went to talk it out but then he called Aria a slut but Ezra was just about to walk away when Ej kicked our guest in the shins then Noel here nearly hit Ej so Ezra hit him and that is why he's on the floor."Mrs hale said taking a breath.

"OK so Ezra I would like offer you a job as an English teacher here but you will not be teaching Aria's class and I will see if we can get You and Ej and Sophie and Aria a place to live all together what do you say and Aria when you want to do college we have a college scholarships here and you can later teach if you would.I am afraid when Ej gets a certain age he will have to move to our boys side"she says.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

General pov

aria is now a teacher at Mary all girl boarding. she still hasn't spoken to her parents or any one in Rosewood and Ezra and her have 4 children. There oldest boy Ej and then Sophie then Lilly and Nevaeh. they still live on campus but now Ej is getting degree at just 11 years old and Sophie is still in school but is in 10 grade and Lilly is just starting to walk and Nevaeh was just born last week.

Spencer is now teaching French at the school and she still hasn't been back in parents come to visit her and her daughter Danni who's best friends is Lilly.

Hanna works at the school as a design teacher who also hasn't been back in Rosewood and her mom came to visit her when she gave birth to her other daughter Sammie who is best freinds with Lilly and Danni

Emily works at the school as a counsellor and goes back to Rosewood with her daughter Maya who is best friends with Danni,Lilly,Sammie,and she has adopted a girl Ej age and they get along fine.

* * *

Ej pov

I was about to start teaching I know it will be hard for me because of my age.

So I walk in behind the principle and she tells me to wait I do and I hear her tell the class that I'm a lot younger than expected and to respect me.

I walk and but my name on the chalk board"hello my name is Ej and that's what I want you to call me ok."

Just as the lesson started all my Auntie and Mom come in and my class start to whistle and I tell them to "settle down".

They say but they are hot babes here and do you think there single"I laugh and say

"hello everybody I would like to introduce you to my mother who works down the hall close to my fathers classroom .Then my Aunt Spencer comes next she works here too and her husband Toby work at the school as are repair man he actually build my and my family's house for us. This is Aunt Hanna her boyfriend is my very favourite Uncle Caleb he brought me my first computer and hacked in to the internet so my mom and dad wouldn't found out how late I stay up. Then there's my Auntie Emily she is are guidance counsellor she tells you how to tell you parents you gay she had personnel experience in that ok now you know every one and there relation to me I think it's time you all go mom and ill see you at the party ok".Just then Sophie walks in"Sophie your late" my mom said

"sorry mom".

The rest the year went fine.

* * *

REVEIW PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID


End file.
